Tom Tûnis: An Adventurer Through Time
by geddiknight
Summary: After making the wrong decision, an average teenager was brought through the pipe and into the Mario world by Rosalina. Who aids him and make him become a much more important person to the world. Rated T for Language and Minor Violence
1. Music, Makes me, High

Tom Tûnis: An Adventurer through Time.

_Chapter 1 - Music, Makes me, High..._

**Disclaimer: I don't know Nintendo things, but I don't think there will be any in this first chapter.**

**It is sometime in 2010.**

**Ok, you may have heard of Tom Tûnis before from NSF or Speed Dials, this is how he became what he is today, or in the setting of Speed Dials and NSF.**

**Enjoy!**

"Mum! I'll be back at midnight!" The recently-turned eighteen-year old shouted up the stairs to warn his mother he was going out with his 'sixth-form colleagues'.

"Remember, don't get yourself arrested!" Tom's mother shouted from down the stairs.

"Won't do, Mum!" He shut the door and put on his black leather jacket. He walked towards the road where a badly-parked car full of elder teenagers looked at Tom.

"Look who just arrived!" One of them shouted to Tom.

"Hey guys! Jack, Luke, Enrique, Toby, George. How long have you been here?" Tom asked the others.

"Two hours." Enrique laughed sarcastically.

"Only a few seconds, we perfectly parked here just as you came out of the door!" Jack informed Tom as he jumped into the no-roofed modern sports car.

"The perfect parking..." Toby laughed at Jack, who drove the car.

"Yeah, totally!" George supported Toby.

"Oh well, we caused no damage right?" Jack asked the others.

"Except for that..." Toby was interrupted.

"Where?" Jack looked behind the car focusing on the car behind them, and then he was slapped in the face by George.

"Haha!" George and Toby burst into laughing followed by a Hi-5. Tom whispered to Enrique. "Those two have always been the funny pranksters."

"No there was one year it was all Luke." Enrique replied back to Tom.

"Really?" Tom looked at Luke who was sitting next to Jack at the front of the car.

"Nah, I'm pulling your leg." Enrique convinced Tom to giggle, he didn't. "Yeah, you still aren't amused."

"Yeah." Tom laughed back to Enrique. "Ok then, where're we going tonight?" He asked everybody.

"Arcade?" Luke suggested.

"Cinema?" Enrique suggested.

"Farm?" Toby and George said at the same time.

"No!" The others shouted back to them.

"How about Night Club?" Jack asked Tom. "I mean, we're all eighteen now." Everybody kept looking at each other.

"Night club it is..." Tom proclaimed as they headed off into the city.

...

The six teenagers parked their car outside the night club and got out of the car, Jack, Luke, Toby and George dashed into the club, but Enrique and Tom were distracted by a mysterious woman standing outside of the club. Tom and Enrique looked at her, she had blue eyes and cream coloured hair, and she wore a turquoise dress and was holding a wand. She spoke out words to the two.

"Yes, come over here you two." Tom and Enrique looked at other people trying to find out who the two were.

"Stop looking around and come here." She said again. Tom and Enrique slowly walked over to the woman.

"Yes?" Tom asked the woman.

"You two are more important to another land than you think." The woman said to the two.

"What?" Tom and Enrique felt confused.

"Basically, you're not going to stay in this country in no more than a day, after that you'll end up in a big mess, that's if you don't play your cards right." She continued.

"English! Please!" Enrique was about to grab the woman, but his hand was remaining still. "Whoa?"

"Let's just say that you'll see me again tomorrow, and you can't stop that from happening." She was pointing to Tom.

"What about me?" Enrique asked the woman.

"You'll be seeing someone else, that's if he comes at the right time. Anyway may the stars be ever in your favour." The woman slowly vanished without moving.

"That's weird." Tom thought.

"Good thing I never paid attention." Enrique laughed as he dragged Tom into the Night Club.

"Now, the others are partying with sluts and whores, I suppose you want to do the same?" Enrique demanded an answer from Tom.

"Of course, you're coming too right?" Tom asked Enrique.

"Nah, but I'll pay for your fees of drinks and accidents."

"Accidents?"

"Well, drunk people can get OTT sometimes."

"I suppose so." Tom and Enrique walked up to the table where the bartender was serving the drinks.

"Hey Bartender, what's your most expensive and young drink you can give us two." Enrique acted like a proper alcoholic, trying to convince the bartender he was going to get drunk.

"That'll be the strong mushroom L.A.B, how many shots would you like?" The Bartender asked Enrique.

"Four." Enrique pointed towards a random table with his thumb.

"Ah I see." The Bartender shook a bottle and put it on the side. "I'll just be a minute." The Bartender walked into a room behind the bar.

"Star Princess this is Warlock Amigo I have got the two, two drinks each." The Bartender got out a microphone from his pocket.

"Great Job M.B." The Microphone spoke out to the Bartender. Tom and Enrique watched the Bartender as he placed the shots on the table.

"Here you go." The Bartender walked over to another person. Tom and Enrique walked to an empty table and placed down the shots. Tom drank his first shot.

"Augh, it tastes like liquid mushroom." Tom complained to Enrique.

"Oh well, I didn't get you four for nothing."

"Wait what?" Tom moaned. "Aren't you going to have the other two?"

"Oh I'm not going to drink those, you are." Enrique commanded. "You want to get drunk right?"

"Yes."

"And party with whores?"

"Yes."

"And have the ultimate time of your life?"

"Yes."

"Then take the other three shots!" Enrique slapped Tom.

"Oh, fine then." Tom took his second shot. "I saw that woman again."

"What the hot one?" Enrique said.

"The one we met outside the club?" Tom asked Enrique.

"Yes that's the hot one." Enrique laughed at Tom.

"Ok... But she had an earpiece by her ear, I just realised it now." Tom moved Enrique's face towards the woman because she was still here. She pointed at Tom and then she acted as if she was going to have a drink.

"Yes I see." Enrique looked at Tom. "Have your third shot." He convinced him as took it.

"I think it's starting to kick in." Tom felt his stomach. Toby rushed over to the table with a girl who was almost naked. "Hey you guys going to get high?" He shouted.

"Tom is, I'll sit back and watch you guys fail." Enrique laughed, putting his legs up on the table.

"I guess you've always been the smart one." Toby replied back to him. He dashed off with his future partner into the middle of the room.

"Fourth shot." Enrique spoke to Tom, he took the fourth shot.

"Out of the way!" Tom smacked Enrique in the face as he dashed off into the centre of the room.

"Good luck. Now let's see these guys fa-."

...

A FEW MINUTES LATER...

...

"Oh my Dayum I'm so drunk!" Tom shouted out, kissing a woman who was supposedly a whore.

"Crank it up DJ! Crank it up! Crank it up! Crank it up..." Tom collapsed onto the floor, nobody realised this as they were partying so hard. The DJ left the music on shuffle and ran over to Tom where he collapsed, next to the Bartender who came quickly as well. They picked him up and moved him out of the club.

"Whoa-what are you doing-TONG" The Bartender whacked Tom in the face. They put him inside a van and drove him off away from the club...

**EOC: The intro is meant to be a short chapter but the next ones are going to be at least 2000 words each.**

**Note: This fanfic is not a huge one like NSF, it has an ending, but sooner than my other ones, this is only to show you how Tom got into Rosalina's life.**


	2. Down South

Tom Tûnis: An Adventurer through Time

_Chapter 2 – Down South_

**January 2010.**

**If you're reading this, read the Origins of Enrique too. You'll get the hang of it.**

**Again, Enjoy!**

"Hey! It's the woman from the night club!" Tom, who was knocked out about an hour ago, asked as he jumped out of the van.

"Do not worry; I know what you're thinking." The woman driving the van replied from the van.

"Why are we here? I can see the pipe to Mario World over there, why are we in Brooklyn?

"Look." The woman got out of the van and walked over to Tom. "I can assure you what you thought last night."

"What will that be?" Tom suspected as he crossed his arms.

"Well first of all, you knew you wouldn't return home, arrested, thanks to me. Secondly, we're in Brooklyn and you thought we were going into Mario World or known now as **Muhu Delfethal**. And thirdly, you thought that I was Rosalina, I am. Now for the stars sake, please listen and hear me out." Rosalina walked over to the edge of the hill where the van parked. Tom followed her.

"Basically, ever since my cousin Ezan and his wife Alornisa were murdered by the Mushroom God of medicine, poisons and drugs, there has been a civil war in the cities of Vurderesa, Castelia, the capital, Urscan and Torris which is in flames. Now, if those cities burn down, riots will spread across the whole land, and soon, the whole Muhu Delfethal country and island! You and your friend Enrique-."

"Hold on, Enrique Calaghal?" Tom butted in.

"Yes, him." Rosalina sarcastically said to Tom. Tom spotted her looking left. He clicked his fingers. "So, you and Enrique have been called over by the Mario bros to assist them and prepare to encounter and cease all the riots in Résethal." Rosalina complained.

"Say that again." Tom didn't hear Rosalina the first time.

"OML!" She pushed Tom down the hill. "You must listen, or you will be killed! And I don't care if you get injured! Now hurry up." Tom approached the bottom of the hill; he got up and spotted something in the dirt at the bottom of the hill. He grabbed it, wore it, and ran up the hill. He started feeling pains. The he eventually got used to it.

"What took YOU so long?" Rosalina complained as Tom approached her. She walked towards the hill which the pipe was in line with. She put her hand against the hill and it glowed around her hand, a hatch next to her opened and she went through and Tom followed her. The two hiked across a sewer line and they got to an end where there was a black and yellow cannon, near a computer.

"This rings a bell." Tom stroked the cannon.

"It better." Rosalina complained. "Now get in." Tom jumped and fit into the cannon.

"So where will I go?" Tom asked.

"You're going to Sarasaland to assist Luigi and his 'Daisy'." Rosalina moaned.

"Now, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." The cannon blasted Tom into the sky.

"Well that was easy, GULP!"

"Daisy!" Luigi called out from the Castle in Sarasaland, Daisy rushed to him. "He's landed. You better dress up well for your dinner with him tonight." Luigi intended.

"Yes, I must dress up as good as Peach, in her pink dress, her heels, her perfume, but my type." Daisy laughed.

"I heard that Enrique is a good man to serve Peach, but Tom must be a saint, to serve such a princess like you." Luigi and Daisy laughed.

"He better be." She continued.

"I'll go and get him." Luigi left the room and travelled down the countless amounts of stairs.

"Oh Thomas, it's such an honour for you to- no, no, Thomas, it is an honour for you to be here, to serve me and aid me in helping Résethal to become its normal self again. Here in Delfino, we've had no major outbreaks, now let's hope it won't spread." Daisy went over towards the mirror. She saw a tall-feminine figure behind her.

"He's not the smartest if you ask me." The woman spoke out, it was Rosalina. "After sending him through the cannon I felt so happy, and then I got the hiccups."

"With him around me he must be such a gentleman, how old is this man, 30? 35?" Daisy considered.

"19." Rosalina laughed. "I can assure you for a man his age there is not even a chance for him to be a civilised man.

"We'll see about that." Daisy went back to her mirror. Rosalina flew out of the back window and peeked at Tom from the distance, as he was allowed through the gates by Luigi.

"Thomas, it's a pleasure to allow you in Sarasaland." Luigi complimented Tom as they walked through the gates. "This is home to the tallest castle in the land, owned by a princess, its 176 metres high! It is just in front of Princess Jasmine's 171-metre castle in Sulis, Wuhu."

"I can see that, and Daisy is the one who owns this place. How high is Peach's?" Tom wondered.

"164." Luigi replied.

"Is it only princesses who own the castles?" Tom wondered. "Is it a bit sexist?"

"No, it's that in the 20th century, the Kings and Princes went to war against Bowser Senior's evil forces, no king survived, Prince Leonardo killed Bowser Sr, but he died not long after. Bowser Sr. also captured all of the Queens of the land, and they were executed; now all of the Princesses of the lands rule. Each sub-county and Kingdom is owned by Peach, Daisy, Pauline, Mona, Jasmine, Leah, Rebecca and Rose to name a few."

"Does Rosalina own any land?" Tom wondered to Luigi.

"She is ancient; nobody knows her ancestry, except her brother and Marrec, the sixth cousin." Luigi opened the castle door to Sarasaland.

"Take the left stairs all the way to the top." Luigi assisted Tom in getting up to the top.

He had reached the closed door, which he knocked on.

"Coming!" Daisy rushed over to the double doors where Tom was outside. She opened the door and gazed at a 6"1, brown-haired teenager wearing a black leather jacket and grey trainers. He was looking at a mid-20's girl with a large orange dress, yellow high-heels and chestnut-coloured hair with earrings and red lipstick.

"I underdid it." Daisy said in her mind. "I needed to dress more to the occasion; I needed to show this man that I own this land, and that I am rich."

"Welcome, Tom to Sarasaland to start off with, I offer you my regards in letting you here in such an uttermost important occasion. It's such a pleasure for you to arrive on time." Daisy complimented Tom.

"Indeed it is." Tom improvised. "This castle is very admirable, and the design is spectacular, now, we must discuss the situation in greater detail.

"Yes we must, follow me to the map room." Daisy lead Tom into a room with many maps. "Now, you do know about the sixteen Princesses?"

"Some." Tom replied back.

"Ok, this is really useful and you must know." Daisy showed Tom a map of Muhu Delfethal. There were the four districts, each split up into sixteen counties, shaded in different colours.

"In the Mushroom district, Peach – Pink, me – Orange, Rose – Red and Rebecca – Light Green are the owners of the Mushroom district. Wuhu is owned by Jasmine – Light Blue, Leah – Purple, Mona – Brown and Lisa – Black. Delfino is owned by Pauline – Crimson, Tasha – Turquoise, Clarisse – Yellow and Clara – White. Résethal is owned by Madison – Green, Arianna – Blue, Éclair – Grey and Kira – Magenta. The last four and their Kingdom's are in grave danger, especially Madison who owns the four cities with the riots. The riots have lowered down a bit but crime rate is still high. You need to stop this along with your friend, but this is what will happen." Daisy took a deep breath and looked at Tom to see if he was paying attention. "Are you listening?" Daisy asked.

"Yes of course, Princess Madison of Résethal is in the biggest danger, we need to save her." Tom narrated to Daisy.

"I thought you did, now after dinner tonight we are going to the outskirts of Urscan in southwest Résethal, we will then travel to the Kingdom of Résethal, the main county, to visit Madison and help her on her new inventions to help in the civil war. I think she's on the verge of getting a time machine, again." She proclaimed.

"Three things, one, dinner?" Tom questioned.

"Yes, you are also invited to dine with me in the Sarasaland great-hall, you will be served just like a restaurant and the finest cooks will cook you a fine dish and I will be eating with you." Daisy answered one of Tom's concerns.

"That will be wonderful, two, a second time machine? What happened to the first one?" He spoke again.

"In 2006, Madison created the lands' first time machine, but Rosalina blew it up not long after."

"Trust her."

"I know."  
"Three, why am I serving you and not Madison or Éclair or Leah?"

"I am the second richest princess in the land, with around £350,000,000. Peach is being served by Enrique as she is the richest with £374,000,000. Madison has £298,000,000."

"My family could just about get over £1,000,000. How are you lot so rich?"

"We are princesses, daughters of Kings. Rulers of the land, and soon, you will serve me." Daisy laughed. "Now, after she finishes with it, you will travel back in time to observe what happened in 1956, when Ruzgal killed Ezan and Alornisa. Later instructions will be told then."

"Sounds great, your highness." Tom saluted Daisy, she started laughing.

"Just call me Daisy or Princess Daisy for now. Now go and enjoy yourself in Sarasaland, the Toads here know you now; they will let you do anything." Daisy commanded Tom as he started to leave.

"I shall see you tonight, Princess Daisy." Daisy giggled. "See you then, like the necklace!"

"Thanks!" Tom had left the room and closed the door.

"Ah." Daisy lied on her bed. Rosalina flew into the room.

"Well, never seen him that polite before." She said as she flew over to the ceiling and blew onto the light bulb on the roof, cleaning it.

"He's better than Luigi." Daisy laughed.

"He's 19!" Rosalina complained. "You cannot have a relationship with him! There's a ten-year gap in ages."

"He doesn't know my age, but then again I have an idea." Daisy left the room. Rosalina flew out after her. They started walking towards the balcony.

"He's not your type I would say." Rosalina flew next to Daisy.

"But he's got the abs, the height." Daisy continued.

"Not taller than me." Rosalina flew in front of her. "Grab my hand." Daisy grabbed Rosalina and the two flew out of a window and onto the top of the castle. "Look at him." Rosalina insisted. Daisy saw Tom talking to a Toad, he then looked at Daisy and waved to her, she waved back, Rosalina didn't.

"He isn't the fighting type." Rosalina moaned.

"He got an A* in P.E and 'FBC'." I'm pretty he's good at Preparing and Executing, and Fighting back creatures." Daisy thought. Rosalina face palmed.

"Look, we've only seen him for about two hours; let's see what he's like during dinner tonight." Daisy went back into the castle.

"You must be one lucky man to have dinner, with the Princess." A toad-farmer who sold bread to Tom bowed down to him.

"I know, but there's a lot of hard work to be done after it." Tom replied. "Thanks for the bread; this'll keep me going for the next 8 hours.

"You have to see her in about an hour anyway; she wants to train you in a good style." The Toad informed Tom.

"That'll be great!" Tom left and went out of the gates of Sarasaland. He went for a walk across the Eastern Hills. He walked over a few and started thinking.

"Dinner with Daisy?" This must be g- hey? What is that?" Tom walked over and saw a buried mobile phone on the floor.

1 NEW MESSAGE

"From Ronny Wardensen, NOIPX EESTTLSO?" Tom read out.

"Eh, don't know what that was."

**EOC: End of chapter 2, you will understand this more if you read Enrique Origins. There are also some Easter Eggs linked to other fanfics, PM or review what you think they are.**

**R&R!**


End file.
